


Thou Must Untangle This, Not I

by setzerrrr



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, M/M, gratuitous sonnet-ing, namine is an art major, the shakespeare au no one wanted, xion is theatre and anthro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setzerrrr/pseuds/setzerrrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Namine never had steady hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thou Must Untangle This, Not I

Namine could never say she had steady hands.

Which, everyone surmised, was a little strange.  _You’re double majoring in illustration and printmaking, how does that make any sense?_  Of course, when she replies that the act of drawing a circle and setting down plates is  _very_  different, Hayner puffs out some air, rolling his eyes. He good-naturedly cleans up the broken glass on the floor. Cid chuckles a little, “Oh, don’t mind! You’ll eventually get the hang of holding three plates on one hand—it’s sort of like a game—“

She never got used to it. In fact, she quit. Cid was almost too kind, but kindness surely could not pay for all the broken diner porcelain, or Namine’s dignity.

Namine, with utter surety, could draw figures and trees and faces – she designed a tattoo when she was fifteen, the first thing she ever had for herself, hidden under her sleeve -- but in everything else, she just could not keep her hands still.

So, with some pain and regret, she asked herself why she chose to enroll in the “Winter William & Wilde Word-a-thon.”

*

“Wwww.” Sora pursed his lips, making a little  _woo_  sound. “There’s four W’s in the event name.” He had a copy of the  _Twelfth Night_  in his hands, flipping through the pages idly.

“A lot of bards were named ‘William,’ huh.” Riku peered over Sora’s shoulder, holding a steaming mug of tea. “And then the title,  _What you Will_.” “Yes, that too!”

Namine gave a very undignified grunt. The two turned their heads sheepishly. “ _’I am a gentleman’, I’ll… Be_ …” Her hands were up in front of her like Mary in all those medieval paintings, but rather than graceful suspension in air, they were  _shaking_.

“I can’t do this. Too much. Too much, I’m tapping out.” Namine hobbled over to the table --and with shaky legs, too – half fell on Riku. “It’s okay, you’re ripped, just hold me.” Sora stood up from his chair to give her space, “You were doing fantastic, Namine!” He gave her a little optimistic punt to the arm, and she shook her head. Riku didn’t quite know what to do, other than lend his muscly bicep for her to lean on.

“Really? I think you two were too busy mooning over each other to check the lines.”

Riku blanched. “I—“  “Am going home,” Namine finished, smiling at the two. Riku still looked a little catatonic. “I really did appreciate your help, though, so thank you. See you tomorrow.” Gently prying the script from Sora’s hands, she turned and left their shared studio.

*

“Jesus Christ,” Namine stared at the tiny book; the cover featured Shakespeare holding his work, ready to orate. “Damn you, Will.” She squinted her eyes. How had she even gotten here?

Oh.

“You need a performing arts class this semester to graduate under four years,” Aqua, with all her charm and beauty on a Wednesday evening, exuded what seemed like wisdom rather than Namine’s imminent doom. “It’s much better than having to take a math class, I’ll say, so –“ She filed through a few papers on her desk. Namine leaned forward, looking at the items on her desk – an old, blue star made out of glass, a picture frame with her and a black haired man, a younger blonde in the middle. Aqua had a ring on her finger, too.

“Namine?”

“Ah! Gosh, sorry. I was…” She turned her head to the frame, “Sorry. What were you saying?”

Aqua smiled. She was so  _pretty_.

“That’s Terra,” A pause, and then a tiny laugh, “and Ven.” She stroked the silver band on her finger idly, and continued. Aqua was smiling a little bit more now, and Namine vaguely wondered how much those two meant to her.

“So I was thinking, there’s this acting event that’s only about three weeks. You don’t have to audition, and it gets you the credits.” Namine nodded. A little alarmed, a little interested -- but mostly alarmed.  She  _was_  saving a spot next semester for a poetry class, so perhaps this would be the best way to go.

“Don’t be alarmed!”  _Thanks._  “I’ll write you down for Olivia in the  _Twelfth Night_ , the other class is doing Wilde.”

“Oh, is that a small part?"

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me @ melchigaboring.tumblr.com !


End file.
